lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:The Nepfessor/Duel Log 1
Turn 1: Rose Rose Normal Summons "Flame Flight - Lanius" (1300/1600). She uses the effect of "Lanius", Special Summoning "Flame Flight - Vulture" from her hand (1700/100). She uses the effect of "Vulture", adding "Magma Fusion" from her Deck to her hand. She activates "Magma Fusion" from her hand, using "Lanius" and "Vulture" to Fusion Summon "Flame Flight - Penguin" (2500/1500). Thanks to "Magma Fusion", "Penguin" cannot be destroyed by Kazuki's monster effects, also thanks to the effect of "Lanius", it can destroy a Spell/Trap on the field, and thanks to "Vulture" it can discard a card to destroy a face-up card of the same type. She Sets 1 Spell/Trap on her field, face-down, ending her turn. Turn 2: Kazuki Kazuki draws. He Normal Summons "Natsuku, the Lullaby Lurker" (0'/1400). Since he Normal Summons a "Lullaby Lurker" monster, he Special Summons "Browne, the Lullaby Lurker" from his hand ('1400/1400). He uses the effect of "Arcoleo, the Lullaby Lurker" in his hand, using it from the hand as a Link Material. He uses "Natsuku", "Browne" and "Arcoleo" to Link Summon "Bradley, the Lullaby Lurker" from his Extra Deck (2200). He uses the effect of "Arcoleo" in his GY, adding it to the hand, then he uses the effect of "Bradley", adding "Lullaby Lurker's Charge" from his Deck to his hand. He uses "Arcoleo" in his hand and "Bradley" on his field to Link Summon "Gledden, the Lullaby Lurker" (2800) from his Extra Deck. He activates "Lullaby Lurker's Charge" from his hand, allowing "Lullaby Lurker" Link Monsters to gain ATK equal to their Link Rating x 200. (Gledden: 2800 -> 3600). He Sets 1 Spell/Trap on his field, face-down. "Gledden" attacks "Penguin", but Rose activates her Set "Flame Flight", Fusion Summoning "Flame Flight Dragon - Eternity" from her Extra Deck, using "Penguin" on the field and "Flame Flight - Hiro" and "Flame Flight - Hawk" from her Deck as materials. (2800/1000). A replay occurs. The effect of "Eternity" gained by "Hiro" activates, destroying "Gledden" and inflicting 1000 damage to Kazuki (Kazuki: 4000 -> 3000). He ends his turn. Turn 3: Rose Rose draws. "Eternity" attacks directly, but Kazuki uses the effect of "Natsuku" in his GY, Special Summoning it to end the Battle Phase. (0/'1400'). She activates " " from her hand, returning "Eternity" to her Extra Deck and Special Summoning "Penguin" (2500/1500), "Hiro" (1800/1200) and "Hawk" (2100/1200). In her Main Phase 2, she activates " " from her hand, using "Penguin", "Hiro" and "Hawk" to Fusion Summon "Flame Flight - Phoenix" (3000/2500). She uses the effect of "Phoenix", banishing "Hiro" to grant its effects that would gain from using it as a material from a FIRE non-Effect Fusion Monster, but Kazuki uses the effect of "Ziapour, the Lullaby Lurker", discarding it to negate the effect. She ends her turn. In the End Phase, "Ziapour" is Special Summoned to his field. (100/1900). Turn 4: Kazuki Kazuki draws. He draws "Hill, the Lullaby Lurker", which is Special Summoned by its effect. (600/1800). He uses "Hill" and "Ziapour" to Link Summon "Dvorkin, the Lullaby Lurker" (1000 -> 1400 thanks to "Charge") from his Extra Deck. He uses the effect of "Dvorkin", adding "Hill" and "Ziapour" to his hand. He Normal Summons "Hill" (600/1800) and uses "Hill" and "Natsuku" (which is banished by its own effect) to Link Summon "Johnson, the Lullaby Lurker" (1900 -> 2300 thanks to "Charge") to the Bottom-Center Main Monster Zone that "Dvorkin" points to. "Johnson" attacks "Phoenix", but Rose uses the effect of "Phoenix" gained by "Hiro", destroying "Johnson" and inflicting 1000 damage to Kazuki, but Kazuki activates his Set "Lullaby Lurker's Lament", negating "Phoenix" and destroy it, and since the negated card is a Monster Card, he adds "O'Brien, the Lullaby Lurker" from his Deck to his hand. A replay occurs and "Johnson" and "Dvorkin" attack directly (Rose: 4000 -> 1700 -> 300). He Sets 1 Spell/Trap from his hand, face-down, ending his turn. Turn 5: Rose Rose draws. She activates " " from her hand, bringing back "Phoenix" (3000/2500). She uses the effect of "Phoenix", banishing "Penguin" to have it gain 500 ATK/DEF, but Kazuki uses the effect of "Ziapour" in his hand, discarding it to negate the effect. She activates "Final Flame Fusion" from her hand, shuffling the banished "Penguin" and "Hiro" into the Deck to Fusion Summon "Flame Flight - Falcon Raptor" (2400/1000), and gaining the effect of "Hiro". "Phoenix" attacks "Dvorkin", but Kazuki activates his Set "Lullaby Lurker's Assault" to negate its destruction by battle, and halving any damage he would take. (Kazuki: 3000 -> 2200). "Falcon Raptor" attacks "Dvorkin", and its effect of "Hiro" activates, destroying it and inflicting 1000 damage to Kazuki (Kazuki: 2200 -> 1200). She ends her turn. Turn 6: Kazuki Kazuki draws. "Johnson" attacks "Falcon Raptor", but he uses the effect of "O'Brien, the Lullaby Lurker" in his hand, Special Summoning it to negate the attack and ending the Battle Phase. (800/'2300'). The effect of "O'Brien" activates, bringing back "Dvorkin" (1000 -> 1400 thanks to "Charge"). He uses "O'Brien", "Dvorkin" and "Johnson" to Link Summon "Petrie, the Lullaby Lurker" (0 -> 1000 thanks to "Charge"). The effect of "Petrie" activates, gaining 1500 ATK for each Link Monster used for that Link Summon. He used 2. (1000 -> 4000). The other effect of "Petrie" activates, banishing "Gledden" from his GY to inflict damage to Rose equal to the Link Rating of the banished monster x 300. Its Link Rating is 4, thus she takes 1200 damage. (Rose: 300 -> 0). Kazuki wins. Category:Blog posts